Ton O' Fun
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Sequel to Ton O' family. Yes its finally up! Sorry for the long wait! Please read and review!
1. Happy

Ton O' Fun  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time that this is gonna be in this story so read closely. I DO NOT own anybody except all of their kids. If I owned Gordo then well lets just say this sequel never would have came out because I would be to 'busy'.  
  
A/N I am SO sorry for not getting this out sooner. I have had bad writer's block for most of my fanfic's. Hopefully this will help me to write more! I have a few other stories that I want to put on so look out for them. This should turn out to be a great adventure for Lizzie and Gordo so please read and REVIEW! If you review it would help me to write a lot faster! So here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Prologue (Nobody's POV)  
  
Lizzie went up to check on Tyler, he was crying. When she got to the 'baby' room she went to his crib. "Hey little guy." She said in a baby voice while picking him up. "Time for a change?" She asked him even though he couldn't talk back. She smiled at him and put him on the changing table.  
  
Once she was finished putting his new diaper on Tyler stopped crying she put him back in his crib. She went over to Trish who was now crying. She picked her up and changed her diaper as well all the while with Gordo watching her from the doorway.  
  
When Lizzie had put Trish back into her crib she turned around to see Gordo smiling at her. She smiled back and went over to him. "You are such a good mother." Gordo said kissing her lightly on her forehead. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"And you make such a good father." Lizzie said kissing him on the lips. They heard somebody coming up the stairs so they pulled apart and just took each other's hands and then went downstairs. Jo had been on the stairs coming up to check on her kids.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo decided to watch a movie and just be with each other for the night. They wondered how their life turned out so good. They were getting married and already had kids. Gordo had almost died but was still here. They thought their lives could only get better but little did they know what was going to happen in the near future that would change their lives forever.  
  
A/N Again sorry for taking so long to get this out! So what do you think? Sorry its short but at least I got it out right? Anyway please review! 


	2. Connor

Chapter 1 (Nobody's POV)  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs when she heard somebody knock. She didn't think it was Gordo because he knew to just come in, he even had a key to the place. Lizzie opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked looking at a boy about her age. He was cute she thought but not as cute as Gordo. "I'm looking for a Lizzie McGuire and was told that she lived here." He stated and Lizzie smiled.  
  
"That would be me." Lizzie said. "Who are you?" She asked him. "My name is Connor." He told her and she moved aside as to let him in. "Come in?" She asked and he did. Lizzie walked him into the living room and told him to sit because she had to check on something. She ran upstairs and when she was about to go back down she heard one of the babies crying.  
  
Knowing that her mom was not here she went to see who was crying. It was Tyler. He loved his mommy and so she went into the baby room and picked him up. She didn't know if she should reveal to the guy downstairs if she was a mother or not so she decided to not say anything about it unless he asked. She took Tyler down with her and sat on the couch across from Connor.  
  
He looked at the baby and then at her and smiled. "Is he yours?" Of course Connor had to ask. Lizzie thought for a moment and then decided to tell him the truth. "Yes he is. I have another one upstairs." She told him out flatly. He nodded and didn't look shocked or fazed by Lizzie being such a young mother. "Ok so why are you here?" Lizzie finally asked playing with Tyler in her arms, he had stopped crying when she had picked him up.  
  
"I don't know how to say this so just listen." He told her and she looked confused but she told him ok anyway. "Lizzie McGuire you are destined." He was cut off by the remaining four babies screaming upstairs. "I'm sorry I have to go and check on them." Lizzie said. "Ok can I come and see if you need any help?" HE asked her and they both stood up. "Sure." She said and they both raced upstairs with Lizzie still holding Tyler.  
  
Lizzie and Connor had just finished feeding the babies and changing their diapers when Lizzie heard the door open downstairs and looked at her watch. "I'm sorry you never got to tell me what you came here to tell me. Can you come by tomorrow?" Lizzie asked knowing that it was Gordo who was here and she wanted some alone time with him. "Sure." Connor said smiling.  
  
Connor left and Lizzie told Gordo about his visit. They went upstairs and made out until Jo, Sam, and Matt got back. Melina came over and then they all had dinner. After that she and Gordo fed their kids and played with them for a bit until Gordo had to go home.  
  
A/N Ok so tell me what you think! Who is this Connor guy? What was he going to tell Lizzie and will Lizzie thinking he's cute do anything? Find out soon! But only if you review! 


	3. Baby Time

A/N Thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys rock! Keep it up please! Also this is becoming a crossover fic, don't worry about it though. Just to let you know here Connor's last name is Angel, so NOW do you have any clue as to who he is? For those of you who don't then you'll just have to wait and read. It might not be revealed in this chapter though, as I wasn't to write some fluff beforehand(  
  
Chapter 2 (Yet again we start out with nobody's POV)  
  
Lizzie looked at her alarm clock. 7:30am it read, and Tyler and Trish were screaming their little heads off. She had moved her kids into her room last night and was going to keep them in there for a couple of weeks and only move them in the other room when Gordo was there or during the day. Lizzie got up out of bed and walked over to her kids and smelled the air.  
  
"Yep, you guys definitely need to be changed." Lizzie said while picking up Tyler and placing him on the changing table. She put on a fresh diaper then laid him on her bed. Then she picked Trish up and changed her and then cradled her in her arms. Lizzie walked back over to her bed and sat down then picked Tyler up with her other free arm.  
  
"Hey sweetie's. Good morning. Want to see daddy today?" She said in a babyish voice. She kissed Trish's forehead and smiled lovingly at both of them. Lizzie loved being a mother. Sometimes it took everything out of her though and still she sometimes couldn't believe she had two of them. She wanted to have more babies someday but not right now. Her parents would literally freak if she got pregnant again.  
  
She looked down at Trish now sleeping in her arms. She laid Trish down on her bed next to her and then turned her attention to Tyler who was wide- awake still. "You wanna eat? I'm surprised your sissy went back to sleep." Lizzie said smiling at Tyler. He laughed as a response. Lizzie's smile just got bigger and bigger. "I don't suppose you want to go back to sleep to?" She asked Tyler even though she knew he couldn't talk.  
  
She decided to go ahead and feed Tyler since he was awake so since she was breast feeding and bottle feeding she decided that she didn't want to go downstairs right now that she was just going to let him eat off of her. She pulled her shirt up enough and pulled Tyler close to her and let him suck off of her.  
  
She tried not to yell or anything when he bit her and so far hadn't made a sound. She looked over at her clock again for the second time this morning. It said it was already 8:00am so she decided that she'd better get ready to face the day.  
  
When she was down nursing Tyler, Trish had woken up so she fed her then after burping both, put them into their cribs and got dressed. She pulled on a black shirt and a black matching pair of shorts. She didn't know why she wanted to look dark today but she just did so she barely gave it any thought.  
  
When she was done she picked both Tyler and Trish up and joined her mom and Matt for breakfast. "Mom somebody's coming to see me later, his name is Connor so if he comes by and I'm not here tell him to come by later ok?" Lizzie asked her mom and she just nodded.  
  
Matt was playing with his little brother and sisters and now had the fun of his niece and nephew. He loved them and couldn't wait to have his own children someday.  
  
"Mom do you think Gordo could stay over tonight? We'll sleep in separate beds!" Lizzie begged. She knew that wouldn't happen if he did stay. "Lizzie your father and I have talked about this and even though you are getting married soon does not mean that you should be." Jo trailed off and told Matt to leave the room and he did.  
  
"What mom?" Lizzie said impatiently. She knew that having her parents trust her with him in the same room was being lucky but they had to give her something considering they had their own kids now.  
  
"Lizzie what I was saying is I know that you would not be sleeping in different beds. I was your age to remember? Anyway your father and I both agree that you shouldn't be having sex anymore. Not until your married and if he did stay then I know you would do something." Jo said and was cut off by Lizzie.  
  
"Mom please! We've been through so much together and we have our own kids for crying out loud!" Lizzie begged.  
  
Jo sighed, she was not going to get out of this without giving in and she knew it. She knew how much Lizzie loved Gordo and that she had almost lost him more than once. "Ok Lizzie he can stay under the conditions his parents say ok and he sleeps in the living room on the couch."  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Thanks mom!" She screeched and then she heard Tyler and Trish scream. "Duty calls!" She told her mom smiling and went over to her kids. "Daddy might be able to stay the night!" She told them happily. She took them upstairs and played with them and changed them and fed them again.  
  
2'nd A/N OK I know I'm sorry! I couldn't resist doing this though. To show you that Lizzie loves her new role as a mother. I know its not that long and I'm sorry for that to. And sorry for not putting Connor in this one but I promise he'll be in the next one! Then the one after that should have some L/G action *cough* it should be good! Please tell me what you think! The more who review, the faster the next chapter will be up! 


	4. Kissed

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up, and you'll get more chapters faster!  
  
Chapter 3 (Mostly in Lizzie's POV)  
  
Lizzie walked downstairs holding Tyler in her left arm and Trish in the right. She sat them down in their extra large playpen next to Aiden, Alyssa, and Aleena who were chewing on toys and rolling around. "Ok you five. Be good and I'll be back to check on you in a little while ok?" I smiled at them. Aiden giggled at me and Alyssa and Aleena laughed and they all rolled over to see Tyler and Trish. Then I went to find mom.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled but didn't get far. I heard somebody knocking on the door and decided to get it since I seemed to be the only one home. I got to the door and opened in. "Connor!" She greeted him. "Hey Lizzie." He smiled. "Come in." I gestured and we went to sit back in the living room. The kids where in another room though.  
  
"So." I started after we had been sitting for five or more minutes in silence. "What were you going to tell me the other day?" I asked him.  
  
"Well you see its kind of complicated and well." He told me and I smiled at him. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was kinda on the thin side and his hair went to just above the bottom of his neck.  
  
"Ok if you don't want to talk about it right now how about I just ask you a few questions?" I suggest. It would probably make it better for him and I want to ask him some things about his family.  
  
"Ok well, how about I ask you some to?" He asked while smiling warmly at me. I couldn't help but return the smile.  
  
"Ok, well where do you live?" I asked him. I wanted to know if he lived on like the other side of the planet or something.  
  
"Actually I just live about two hours away in LA." He told me. "And I live in a hotel that my parents own."  
  
"Cool." I had to admit. Ok time for another question if he wasn't going to ask me one. We were sitting on the same couch, I just noticed. "That must be awesome, so what are your parent's names?" I just had to know.  
  
"Well you see funny thing is my parents, well my mom any way is not really my mom. My real mother.she died giving birth to me." He told me.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him thinking it would be hard to live without my mother.  
  
"Anyways my fathers name is Angel, and we use his first name for our last name because well he doesn't have any last or middle name." He said and I nodded.  
  
"Ok like I said my fathers name is Angel, and my adoptive mothers name is Cordelia Angel. She and my dad got married a few years ago. But most of the time we just call her Cordy." He said and I was starting to think that this kid, no young man, no man, his parents must be rich.  
  
"Wow quite interesting names. My parent's names are Sam McGuire, that's my dad and Jo McGuire that's my mom. But there's not really any interesting tale behind their names." I told him and he nodded smiling at me.  
  
"Ok so Lizzie, do you have any siblings? I don't but I live around a lot of people and they are not related to me but it seems like they are." He asked me and I nodded.  
  
"I have a brother Matt, he's few years younger than me. And then the triplets that I showed you yesterday, their my moms and dads so they are my brother and sisters also." I told him.  
  
"That's cool so your kids and your younger brother and sisters are about the same age right? That must be pretty cool." Connor told me.  
  
"Yeah it is." I said and then I noticed that we were sitting really close to each other.  
  
Connor was leaning towards me and I was caught up in the moment. He looks so hot. "Connor I." I started but was cut off by his kiss and I surprised myself and kissed him back. When we heard one of the babies start crying I jumped back and was just. I don't know then I thought about Gordo.Oh no, no, no! What did I just do? Why did I do it? He must have been able to tell what I was thinking about because right after I stood up he did. "I'm so sorry.Maybe I should go." He said and I nodded and then he left.  
  
A/N I know you all pleaseeeeee don't give me flames for this! Its all part of my plot! Just go along with it ok? And for those of you who still don't know who Connor is I'll just plain out tell you.  
  
He is Angel's son on the show Angel. For those of you who don't know what that show is it's on the WB and it's the spinoff show to Buffy the vampire slayer. For those of you who don't know what that show is or just don't watch any of them to bad( Please review and tell me what you think! I promise more Lizzie and Gordo in the next chapter! 


	5. Gordo Please!

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates! I promise to try and write more but we'll just have to wait and see what I can do because I'm working on a few stories that I haven't put up yet. Some are Lizzie McGuire and some are from Angel and Buffy. If you want me to put them up or want the description of them say so in your review and in the next few chapters I'll tell you how they are going! Please review!  
  
Chapter 4 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I'm in my room. I couldn't stand to be downstairs- not after what happened. What am I going to tell Gordo? Oh and I can't believe mom and dad said that they were going to take ALL the kids and go out to eat tonight with everybody so Gordo and I could have then night off. I'd already called and asked Gordo if he wanted to stay here and he agreed. I looked at my watch. It read 8:30, he should be here any minute.  
  
Oh that's the door opening that should be him. I hope it is. I miss Gordo even though I had just seen him last night. I mean what happened with Connor and all. Oh that's right Connor still hasn't told me what he was here for. Oh well I'll just have to call him tomorrow but now I want to spend my time with "Gordo!" I said when I saw him appear in my doorway.  
  
We smiled at each other and he came over to me and sat on the bed next to me. I looked him in the eyes and then we both knew what would end up happening tonight. I knew I had to have him again. And I knew he wanted me. I could tell that by the way he looked at me it's what he wanted also. I suddenly just wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't tell him what happened earlier. That could wait until later.  
  
He wrapped him arms around me also and hugged me tight. "This feels right." I said with me mouth close enough to his neck that I could feel him shiver when my breath touched him. "Mmm what does baby?" He asked me. "You, you holding me." I told him and pulled away from the hug to look at him.  
  
"Yah it does." He agreed with me then within the second we were in he most passionate kiss we ever had. I felt his hand move slowly up my shirt and him unbuttoning the buttons on it. He took my shirt off finally and I took off his. He laid me gently on my back and took my shorts that I had been wearing off. He slipped the rest of the stuff on my off then he did the same with his clothes.  
  
He kept teasing me for a while then finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Gordo please!" I yelled and he nodded. (A/N Sorry but I'm not going any further without changing the rating.)  
  
A/N Sorry that this chapter's short please review. Also you might not like what happens in the next chapter but please no flames! It's all part of the plot. 


	6. IMPORTANT READ

Authors Note  
  
Ok here's the deal. I haven't updated for a long time I know. I'm sorry for that. I'm not getting the response on this that I thought I'd get though. If you want me to continue please review telling me so. If I have at least six people telling me to continue I will. If not this will be shelved until further notice.  
  
Review and I'll update!  
  
Sorry I had to have this but I've got other story's that have to be updated and if this one doesn't have anybody reading it I don't see a need to update.  
  
Rogue Fan 


End file.
